


A Completely Fictional Story About Plagiarism

by altered_eagle



Series: City Goblins [28]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, Gen, M/M, Seriously i don't care if my work inspired yours just CREDIT ME, The series City Goblins is my life's work, This has happened at least 6 or 7 times, don't fuckin copy and then deny it, fuckin' a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altered_eagle/pseuds/altered_eagle
Summary: A completely fictional story about plagiarism
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: City Goblins [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/268030
Comments: 24
Kudos: 31





	A Completely Fictional Story About Plagiarism

Once upon a time, there lived a completely fictional author named Altared Eagler. Altared liked to write stories called "fanfictions" about the well-known and beloved characters The Batman and The Joker. Unfortunately, Altart's fanfictions somehow gained popularity in the "Batjokes" fandom (also known as the batman/joker slash fandom) and with it gained plagiarists. The plagiarists posted half-baked copies of Altoot's "fanfictions" claiming they had invented AL's unique characters and style, and were widely praised for their theft. When fair Alturd tried to confront these stinky copycats they all denied the act of plagiarism and even denied reading Altared's "fanfictions" (despite their username leaving kudos on all of Altared's work lol) This happened multiple times with different people.

Some of these stinky hacks deleted their copied stories but some of them staunchly denied everything and their "fanfictions" are still up on the site archive of our own dot com today! In this case after Altarted called them out they disabled comments on the story <3  
  


if you enjoyed this story here is another i highly recommend:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691824>

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Take it down


End file.
